Of Angels and High School
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: Destiel High School AU. The angels are having to go to high school to learn how to be more mortal. Castiel is stuck with the four archangel as one garrison. He now has to survive high school, survive over bearing powerful celestial big brothers, and his new found crush on a certain green eyed boy. Can he keep being and angel a secret or will he break from under the pressure.
1. High Schoolyay

**New Story! Alright I know I should Update my other stories but come on guys this has been stuck in my head all day! Plus I'm on a Supernatural kick so screw it!**

**I don't own anything.**

**This was going to be Hell**

I could not understand my father's idea, how going to high school with humans would help my family think and be more mortal, but alas here I am in this place. We were stretched, all my brothers, sisters, and I, across the world and me and my chosen garrison by father happened to land in Kansas, United States. Being the youngest angel father thought it was appropriate to put me with the oldest, how mistaken he was. This was my own version of hell; yes I love my family, I do truly but being with the most powerful celestial beings, one which happened to have raised me and one who happened to be Satan, one would say that I am not practically thrilled. Seeing as it is though I am the youngest father probably thought the archangels would be less likely trying to kill each other and more likely being over bearing with me. Oh lucky me. "Oh come on kid lighten up this wont be that bad," Gabriel said right beside me. He was my caretaker, the one in charge making sure I grow up unharmed and the right morals to be a perfect soldier to heavens army. All of the seraphs had one of these but only a number of few were allowed to have an archangel, the mightiest of us all, to have a caretaker. Again lucky me right? Wrong because if you happened to get an archangel there was this subtext of getting all the archangels as caretakers when they were not busy with their work.

"I am as you said 'lite up' I just do not understand fathers plan." I said as I helped unpacked in our temporary housing requirements.

"It is not our place to question it Castiel, it is our place to follow." Michael said as he came in from the kitchen with some more boxes our father said we would need. Some essentials like clothing, food, and furniture. "Do not listen to him, maybe questioning father is all we need to do." Lucifer said coming down the stairs.

"Lucifer," Michael ground out "I would be most pleased if you kept your rebellion to yourself."

"Whatever pleases you Mikey." Lucifer said back with a smirk.

"Do not call me that _Luci_" Michael said challenging his younger brother. "Enough you two this is not the place, nor the time to fight. I do not have the proper materials to patch you two up." Raphael said from across the room.

"Raphey's right you guys need to get along and maybe the sooner you two do the sooner we can all get back to heaven." Gabriel said. "Gabriel do not call me that either."

"Alright well since we are all here and we have some furniture, why do we not sit down and go over some of the rules-" Michael started but was interrupted by Lucifer, "Rules what do you mean rules."

"If you would let me finish, yes rules as it seems that with you and Gabriel in the same house and school environment I felt it would be wise to have some. To start off all of you will report to me,father has appointed me in charge, and as it is I want to know everything. Where you go, grades,school life everything. Rule two no staying out past eight if so there will be consequences. Rule three father said he will be checking up on each garrison with dinners. When he says he will be coming you will all be there, and I mean you will _all _be there. "He gave and appointed look to Lucifer. "Rule four no smiting and manipulating anyone. Also on the same note no powers or showing wings to humans. That is strictly forbidden. And lastly no pranks or I will castrate you myself." He finished off his list. "Now I expect everyone to be finished packing before dinner, dismissed."

Dinner was quiet, most of us not used to eating it was rather an odd experience. It was silent until Michael spoke up. "So we will all be attending school tomorrow. Lucifer and I as Seniors, Gabriel and Raphael Juniors and Castiel you shall be a Sophomore. We all meet up at the cafeteria, as they call it, for lunch and explain how our days been understood?" There was a course of yes and everything went silent again.

The 'alarm clock' as the humans would call it was screeching as if it was being smited. I groaned and turned it off and layed back down on the pillow. I could get used to this sleep concept it was rather relaxing. I closed my eyes again and heard my door open. "Cassie come on buddy you have got to get up." I pulled the covers over my head. There was no way I was getting up from the warmth of this mattress. I mumbled a 'please go away' but it seems he did not heed my distraught sound as I felt pressure on the bed increase as someone sat down.

"Sorry kiddo but you have to get up Mikeys orders. Come on before the tickle demon gets you." I loudly grunted, pushed the covers back and glared at my already dressed and ready for school older brother, Gabriel. "I am not a child and would ask you to please refrain from treating me as such Gabriel." I then felt hands go up around my sides and squeezing them slightly. I gave a yelp and tried to squirm away but it made it worse and he started tickling me up and down. I started laughing louder trying to punch, kick and squirm my way away from his hands.

"F-fine I-I-I'll get u-up" Gabriel snickered and finally released me from his grip as I glared again at him. "Oh come off of it and get up. You better be up when I come back in here too understand?" He said going into a parental tone. He knows I hate it when he does that, whenever anyone gives me an that authority and I know I have no other choice but to accept it.

He left the room closing the door as I sat up and looked around unfolding my that this house was the only place I could reveal them. I was really not looking forward to this. I got out of bed and put some clothes on and looked into the mirror. It was simple enough black pants and a blue sweater with a white collar underneath. It looked nice enough on me I assumed.

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen as I felt my stomach twist from inside was this the feeling of being hungry? I guessed so. When I walked in I saw all four of my other brothers I said a quiet hello to Gabriel and Lucifer and gave a curt nod to Raphael as I watched Michael with curiosity cook. Father apparently thought that would have been helpful for one of us to know how to cook.

I sat down and a plate was sat in front of me. It smelled weird and my face because I heard Micheal order, "Castiel, eat it." I sighed and slowly brought it to my lips and opened them, biting down. They were warm and made my face scrunch even more. First experience of the day and it is the gross texture and taste of eggs. I kept eating them though because it was an order and it would have been rude to deny something that my brother had made. "Alright it is a five minute walk to school. So we should be leaving now." Everyone got ready and was about to walk out the door when I heard "Castiel, wings." I sighed. I hated having them hidden they felt so trapped. This was going to be hell.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review if you want me to continue the story!**


	2. A New Place, a New Face

I apologize for all the missing words, my laptop does like to do that to me. Delete words and I dont see them. I will try to revise my story better in the future. Alright on with the story!

I do not own anything.

A New Place, A New Face

As we walked into the building my eyes widened, this place was larger than I had expected and the halls were filled with bedlam. If it had not been for my brothers I do not believe I would have ever found the front office. We were directed to the principal's office by this nice looking lady in her fair thirties, to the principle. As we walked in he asked for us to sit seeing as there was only three chairs Michael slowly directed Gabriel, Raphael, and I to sit as he and Lucifer, being the oldest, stood behind our chairs.

"Welcome to Kansas High School boys, I hope you will find that you enjoy your stay here. I also hope that you will not find any trouble here. We take disrespect and disobedience as a very serious matter here." The principal said. He was a stout man with graying hair, not very muscular but enough not to be considered chubby. Before any of us could say anything though Michael said, "There will be none of that I can promise you sir, you will see that my brothers and I will be on our best behaviors I can assure you." He then made quick eye contact with Gabriel and Lucifer.

"Alright than it is a pleasure meeting you boys," He shook Michael's hand and gave us our schedule. I didn't know how to read the schedule it was rather strange concept. We then were lead outside.

"Look at me." Michael commanded "You will all be on your best behavior, do you understand me. Remember the rules. Now take care of yourselves, look out for each other. Seems we have to depart now. Be obedient all of you that is an order." With that we departed from each other and I was left on my own.

I continued on walking the hallways, looking this way and that at the many types of students. They were a rather interesting species. Though I soon realized I should be trying to figure out what class I would be attending.

As I was walking, trying to figure out this schedule, I ran into something hard. It made a clang with my had and I fell onto my rear. I looked up and realized I had ran into one of the doors to those blue boxes that we are supposed to put our stuff in. I heard an "Oh shit, I'm sorry man" and felt someone grab my arm helping me up.

I looked up and studied the man. He had green eyes like a forest, muscular, tall and simply "magnificent" The word seemed to slip out of my mouth before I realized it. The other man looked stunned for a second then cracked a laugh. My face seemed to heat up and I did not understand why.

"Wow, I've heard many things in my time, hot, sexy, stunning but magnificent has got to be a first. Dean Winchester, " He stuck out his hand and I realized this was the custom called 'shaking hands.' Which was a type of greeting. I extended my hand to his. "Castiel." I said.

"Do you have a last name Castiel?" I thought for a long moment and looked at my paper "Novak, Castiel Novak."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Castiel Novak." He flashed a grin and my face started to heat again. I silently thought to my body and told it to please stop. "So I haven't seen you around before, you new?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes I moved here with my four older brothers."

"Well if you need anything, just give me a hollar kay?" He said then turned around. I thought to myself quickly and yelled out before I could stop myself. "Wait Dean!"

"Yeah?" He said turning around. I felt embarrassed but looked at my sheet as I held it up. "I have no idea where I am going or what I am supposed to be doing." He laughed a little and came to my side.

"Lucky you, we have biology together so I can take you there. Though seems you have world history next which would be right down the hall to the left. After that is lunch, since were a small school all the grades have lunches together so just find me and I will help you with the rest of the schedule." I nodded and heard the bell ring. "Shit well glad I met you least today I have an excuse to being late. I nodded though I really did not understand and walked with him to my first class period.

We knocked on the door and was given access when the teacher opened it. "Well Winchester what do we have here?"

"Sorry Mrs. Sheller, I was helping Castiel find his way to class, he's a new student. Wont be late again I promise." He put on a dashing smile for the teacher to which she smiled back skeptically. "Mmhhmm when I see it I'll believe it go park your butt in a chair. Winchester I won't count you tardy but this is the last time you hear me Dean."

"Yes Ma'am" He smiled saluting her and taking his seat.

"Come on in darling. My name is Mrs. Sheller I will be your biology teacher. Since you already got the pleasure to meet Dean already I will allow you to sit with him if that makes you more comfortable for the first day." I nodded to her, "So why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

I shifted nervously, something about myself? I didn't know what to say so I decided to point out something I had already said. "Hello I am Castiel and I have four older brothers I am staying with." That seemed like a satisfactory answer to her and she let me sit down beside Dean. He smiled and nudged me, "Get to class late, met me, and we're partners must be your lucky day." He laughed a little and the teacher began to teach. "So Castiel that seems like a religious name, you religious?" He whispered to me. I did not know how to answer that. I was an angel of the lord so a part of that means believing in angels. Did that mean I believed in myself. That sounded very uplifting.

Though I thought it over and eventually nodded, "Yes you could say I come from a very religious family. What about you Dean, do you believe in our father?" He shrugged his shoulders and answered back, "Wouldn't call me an atheist, but I'll believe it when I see some of those feathery people flying and Gods voice talking no offense dude." I had to hold back a laugh at the irony of that."None taken."

"You and me, Cas, I think we are going to be good friends."

"Winchester, stop talking to Novak. Don't be getting him in trouble on the first day." The teacher called out.

After class we went to our expected classes and it was finally lunch time. I headed to the cafeteria and saw my brothers, making a beeline for them. I then tripped falling flat on my face. My face became that red color again and looked up to see that someone had extended their leg and that was the object I had fallen over, why would he do that?

"Hahaha look fresh meat, whats wrong cant stand on your own two feet?" Oh. This was a form of what the humans call bullying. I saw my elder brothers get up looking murderous but before they got over here someone grabbed the young man by his collar. "Why dont you pick on someone your own age douchebag." The student looked up to the face of Dean Winchester.

"Dean calm down man I was just messing with the new kid." The man said.

"Yeah, whatever Jim he's with me so back off got that." The boy nodded and Dean helped me up, putting his hand around my waist. I looked up questionably at the touch but he just winked and said something like play along. I then realised everyone was starring. We headed towards an empty table, we sat down I felt his arm being removed around my waist and over my shoulder. I looked at him confused and he grinned.

"Sorry but if people think you're with me, than they wont mess with you." I nodded at him and asked, ,"Won't that be unrealistic and take time?"

"Nah, I go in and out of relationships like nothing so its fine." I nodded again smiling. "Thank yo-"

"Please explain why you are holding my brother in an inappropriate way." My smile faded upon seeing Michael whom had spoken and the others, this was going to be a subject hard to explain to my brothers. I could probably think of a wise strategy to make them best understand.

"Cause I can and so what maybe I just might start fucking him too-"

"Dean!" I yelled appalled that he would say that in front of my brothers. I looked up to see their faces. Michael and Lucifers was pure hatred, Raphael's was disgust, but Gabriel was the worst. He had an uncharacteristically face that radiated pure, absolute anger. If I wasn't scared for Dean's and my life it would have been pretty funny. "Brothers it is not what you think he is only joking. He was helping me with that little fiasco there is nothing going on. I promise you that." I looked over at Dean and saw what looked like hurt. No that could not be right I need to start reading humans better.

"And so what if we were; you have a problem with that." I looked over at him begging for him

"Listen here you little shit-" Gabriel said seething with anger.

" I think we should head back to our table and discuss this matter later at home, do you not agree?" Raphael said for once saving me. I smiled at him but it soon faded when he gave me an appointed glare. So maybe he did not want to save me but not make a scene typical.

"I agree come on Castiel follow us. I dont want you sitting here with him." Michael stuck up his nose and started walking thanking father for letting it be over and getting them away from my new and at the moment, but of course father hates me because I felt lips on my cheek and a slap on my buttox with a "se e you at Bio babe." I wanted to turn around and yell, groan at the irritation of this situations, but I ended up laughing. Deep throat laughing that my stomach hurt. Dean's eyes seemed to light up and I heard "yeah we're going to be good friends."

Alright review please and tell me what you think, what you want to see wnd all of that jazz.


	3. Forbidden Friendship

Forbidden Friendship

We walked to our table, I was not even given a chance to sit before the questions were being said in a yelling whisper. "Who was that." "Why are you with him." "Why did he touch you like that." "You are forbidden to ever talk to him again." With that one I looked up in anger to Gabriel, who met my look with an intense stare. One that radiated respect and authority, it was easy to forget the fun-loving, joking, trickster was an archangel and my guardian. His stare told me not to argue but I was a millennium year old stuck in a rebellious teenager body. Sue me if I felt the need to argue back to the unfair statement.

"Gabriel, that is not fair. You cannot just forbid me from making friends. Is that not what our task that father gave us." I snapped.

"Do not take that tone with me, yes were are supposed to make friendships but with good moraled humans. He is not good for you and I forbid it do you hear me Castiel. You are under me and you will listen to me when I tell you that you may not speak to that boy." Gabriel, my brother, the one who always was there for me when I cried and needed help. The one who laughed and played with me, was saying this it seemed so much out of his characteristic traits. I stood up fast and before they could react and demand me to sit back down I walked off. This...This was not like Gabriel. I know he was protective and that he wanted to protect me but I could take care of myself.

I was struggling with myself do I follow the orders that I was giver? Or do I disobey and make friends with the green eye boy. Everything in my mind said to follow orders but it did not feel right. I wanted to leave and just fly but I knew I couldn't do that. Knowing Michael he'll want to lecture all of my brothers on how we should be careful who to become friends with now that they met Dean. I was surely not looking forward to that.

I heard the bell ring and decided to head to my class. I wanted to not go but that would only lead to more trouble. I know that what Dean did was inappropriate but for some reason it did not offend me, I think it was because I knew he was joking and just trying to ruffle my brothers feathers, no pun intended.

School came, and school went it was time to return home. Once I got there everyone was silent still tense from the conversation at the table. I walked quickly up to my room and slammed the door shut sitting on my bed. I stayed there until dinner and if I was not forced to come down I probably would have stayed there all night. I hated the feeling that I didn't have a choice of my own future, my own friends, my own life. Dinner was a little more lively than this mornings breakfest. I rolled my food around on the fork well the vegetables at least. I had taken a few bites of chicken.

"Castiel do you not enjoy your meal?" Michael asked not looking up from his plate.

"It is fine, I am just not very hungry at the moment." I tried to keep my tone pleasant. "Well you need to eat."Michael said with a sigh. "You will be hungry later if you dont."

"I do not want to." I said back.

"Well eat anyways." Michael counted back.

"Michael he does not want to eat do not make him." Lucifer said coming to my rescue. Those words should have never been put together in a sentence. I am finally realizing how screwed up my life really is. "Lucifer you stay out of this." Michael snapped at him.

"Michael he shouldn't be forced to do something he does not want to do." Lucifer said despite Michael telling him to stay out of it.

"Lucifer what do you also want him to associate with that boy. You are all about rebellion isn't that right shouldn't he just follow in his footsteps and become the outcast." Michael yelled.

Fist were banged on the table as Lucifer stood up, "Or maybe he should betray his brother and be sent away from his home because he was different. He was not a perfect soldier like you, dear brother. He's not some toy soldier!" Lucifer started shouting. I was beginning to think this was no longer about me, in fact I knew it wasn't and there was going to be a huge fight.

"We are meant to be soldiers Lucifer! We are heavens soldiers! You would have rather betrayed your family though just because you wanted to run from who we are!" Michael had risen and was now in Lucifer's face.

"You're a fucking coward Michael you wouldn't think twice about going against our father because you are so afraid. Thats right is it not Michael? You do not love our father you are just so afraid of being cast like I was!"

"Go to your room." Michael grounded out.

"I am not some human child Mich-"

"Go to your room!" The sentence was filled with so much power that even Lucifer could not even defy the orders. Lucifer's eyes glared but he turned around and stomped like a child and slammed the door. Michael sat back down clam like nothing had happened. The last thing he said that night was , " Now Castiel, eat."

The next day I was heading to Bio and remembered the fact that I was Deans lab partner. I knew it would be defying my guardian but what could I have done. I sat down content that I had got around my brothers rules. Dean gave me a smile and said, "Hey sorry if I got you in trouble yesterday."

"They have forbidden me from speaking with you." I said to him. He started laughing and I wondered what was so funny about that statement that we would not be allowed to be friends.

"Are you a rebel Cas?" he asked and I could not tell if he was being serious.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I well I do not believe that I am infact a rebel." I said honestly.

"Well I think its time we change that." He said serious. "Dean I don't think that should be wise if my brothers ever found out I would never be allowed to be left out of their sight."

He nodded and class began, I thought he had given up talking to me and would do as my brothers ask. Was I so wrong we talked everyday and he ended up giving me his cellular device number. He told me to put him in as Bruce Wayne so that my brothers would not expect it was him. My life was going to be turned upside down from this human I just knew it.


	4. Family bonding and Rebels

It was friday and I was walking the halls when I noticed Dean coming up to me. I looked around and realized I was in the clear my brothers weren't around. They were not thank father and he smiled and greeted me. "Hey Cas, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house today?" I wanted to go more than anything. This would have been my first encounter of real friendship. Though I knew I could not go. Not just because this particular human was Dean but because of Gabriels idea this morning.

"I apologize Dean my brother has suggested since we have all been so tense that we have 'family bonding' tonight and unfortunately Michael agreed." I would have given anything to get away from them. He nodded his head in understanding and smiled, "Yeah I understand have some of those time and time again. Well maybe another time again?" I nodded my head smiling at him. "How about Wednesday? I'll tell my brothers that I'm studying with a project partner."

"Sounds great!" He said as he headed back to class.

When I had gotten home my brothers sat on the couch ready to start our 'family bonding night'. I hoped if I could pass the quickly enough I could get to my bedroom and hide out there. I made a quick walk passed the couch. I yelped as I felt two arms grab around my midsection and pull me onto someones lap. "Gabriel I am not a child unhand me, stop!" I tried to struggle as my face turned red. Everyone was laughing and smiling to my uncomfort and irritation of the situation.

"Sorry kiddo but how will I know you wont try and run off?" He swung his legs onto the couch and positioned me to where my head was laying on his chest. Curse this short, light body. I hoped that I would be able to hit a growth spurt and be taller than Gabriel. I mean it wasn't that hard he's vertically challenged already, though he was still taller than myself.

"Did you just call me vertically challenged?!" He gasped in fake surprise "That's it brat you're about to get it." he said ticking up and down my sides. My legs started kicking as I tried to roll myself off of him. "G-Gabriel stop it! Fine o-okay I'm s-s-sorry! I'll s-stay too!" He finally stopped smiling. "Good." he said laughing. I tried to get up but he just positioned me back on his chest like a fledgling. I gave a huff but got comfy in that position anyways. I felt one of my brothers , as I looked up I saw it was Michael, sit on the edge of the couch. As Lucifer took a seat on the floor and Raphael took the chair.

"Alright now what to do?" Lucifer asked.

"Well what do normal homosapians do?" Raphael asked.

This was going to be a long night.

We ended up watching a movie so we could learn more about the culture. Though it was a toss up what to watch our drawers were filled with all kinds. Lucifer and Gabriel seemed determined to watch a 'horror' movie. Raphael wanted to watch some movie called Ben Nye the Science Guy but that seemed to be a series of some sort. Also in my opinion seemed to be rather boring. Michael told us to pick whatever and he would put it in. I did not really care so we went with the horror movie. He got up, got blankets and popcorn and distributed them to everyone so we would not have to get up during the movie. He put the movie in and we started watching. This movie was awful, I wouldn't admit it out loud but it made me very uneasy and I was a little jumpy. An hour into the movie everyone but myself was asleep my eyes wide on the screen. The lady was walking through the house. "Don't open the door, don't open the door, don't open the…" There was a 'boo' by my ears and I screamed, a manly scream is what I hoped it sounded like, popcorn went everywhere and I rolled off of Gabriel hitting him in the face.

Lucifer was dying laughing as everyone got on guard from my scream. I quickly got up and tackled him though being much smaller than him it did not last long. He was soon on top of me and I was still yelling at him. Trying to punch him and kick him. Finally he trapped my legs under him and my arms above my head. "Calm down it was just a joke."

"You scared the fuck out of me you asshole!" I said before I could stop myself. You see Michael has this no cursing rule and the archangels are about the only ones who can get away with it because they are the oldest. Though the only one who really curses is Lucifer and Gabriel on his bad days

"Castiel!" I rolled my eyes and banged my head on the floor. "Alright ,alright I'm calm can you let me up please." He seemed to believe me. I looked at Michael who seemed to be irritated. "I apologize Michael it seemed to have slip from my mouth." He nodded with a ' don't let it happen again.' He looked over to the clock.

"Alright everyone why don't we all go to sleep. It's about 1 am." We all nodded and went upstairs. I was about to open my door but hesitated remembering the movie. I took a big breath and went to Gabriel's room. He was already in bed, I thought maybe he was tired and I tried to slip in with him without him noticing. "Cassie what are you doing." I froze and racked my brain for ideas.

"I..I was cold and I read in a book that vessels such as ours sleep next to each other to keep warm. I was just testing this experience." Nailed it.

"Mmmhmm sure. Alright kid but as soon as you kick me you're out you got that." I heard the smile in his voice and I couldn't help smiling myself as his arms wrapped around me to pull me into his chest. I hadn't slept with him since I was around eleven in angel years and Anna accidently knocked me off a cloud with my wing injured. I was so frightened I slept with him for a week thinking I'd roll off my 'nest' and fall out of the sky. I felt childish but it also felt nice.

I awoke to Gabriels snoring I snuck out of the room and walked down the stairs. Well I tried to. I forgot I was supposed to fold my wings or have them disappear before going down the stairs. I'll just state that my fall was not the most graceful one.I started wincing in pain not to shout as I looked at my wings. One was crooked meaning it was broken. Great my day couldn't get any better. Is it just me or do I seem to have the worst luck. I heard a big sigh and looked up to Raphael. "Follow me little one." Was all he said. I nodded obeying. Raphael was harsh most of the times but he was the head healer.

We went into the living room as he retrieved his medical supplies from his room. He ordered me to sit on the ground as he sat in the chair. I wince as he touched my sensitive wing. "You always did have a tendency to break your wings did you not little star." I rolled my eyes and winced at his rhetorical question. It was not my fault I had big wings and a small body. It was not strange that he called me my little nicknames I had picked up over the years. He would call me them when we were alone never around anyone else. I was fine with that myself. I think he did not want to look weak to the other angels.

He wrapped my wing up and groomed my feathers so not irritate the skin and bones more. "No flying for a good month. No banging it on anything, be more careful on the stairs." Was all he said as he got up. I muttered a "Thank you." The morning went on and I had to explain why my wing was injured which was a course embarrassing seeing as I could not even walk down stairs properly.

The days came and the days went and it was finally Wednesday and I was ecstatic. "We still on for today Cas" He asked and I smiled nodding my head. I could not wait. When it was lunch time I sat with my brother and looked up at them hopefully. "Excuse me but it seems I was invited by my project partner to study with him and I was hoping I would be able to go?"

"Who is it?" Was the first thing out of Michaels mouth.

"His name is Bruce. He is in my biology class." They nodded thinking. "Our we allowed to meet his parents?" Gabriel asked.

"I hardly believe that would be normal Gabriel. Usually parents meet parents not brothers." They seemed to believed the accuse.

"I would be home by 8 I promise." I said trying to get them to agree.

"Alright you can go as long as you are back by 8." Gabriel said looking at Michael and the others to see if they approved when they all shook there head yes and I Smiled big saying thank you.

After school I caught up with Dean and smiled. "I can go." He smiled and hugged me with arm up. "Alright this will be awesome." I was getting ready to walk to his house but he stopped me and lead me to a sleek black car. "This here is baby. She's an impala '67 Chevrolet I got him from my old man." He smiled proudly at his car and I could not help but to smile also. I got into the passengers seat as he got into the drivers. He started up the car and we seemed to fly out of the parking lot.

We zoomed past streets and signs. I looked up and Dean as this music which in my opinion was loud and shouting something.

When we got to the house it was a lot smaller than mine, but it felt more homely. Not temporary like mine was. I walked in and as soon as I did we were greeted with a "Bobby Dean's brought a boy home!" and laughing from a young boy. He was slapped over his head by Dean who was glaring at the younger boy. "Sammy he's just a friend. Gah sorry about him little brothers you know."

I smiled and shook my head, "No I don't I'm the youngest in my family." He looked and smiled at that "Than you understand the need to be annoying." I laughed "I guess that is true I used to annoy a lot of others when I was younger."

"Yeah well sorry about him ever since he found out I was bi." He said trailing off.

"Bi?" I asked confused. "You dont have a problem with tha do you. I know you're religious and everything."

"Religious, dang Dean you got yourself a keeper." Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Just a friend midget."

"Dont call me that one day I'll be taller than you!"

"Yeah sure kid." Was his only reply.

I decided this was my time to speak up, " I apologize Dean I did not mean to offend you, if I did. I only meant it was I do not understand what it means?"

Your family has kept your head up in the clouds haven't they?" Yes but there is no way for you to know that. "It means bi-sexual like I can go for either female or male you know." Oh.

"I seem to understand that and if you are looking for my approval then you'll have it." He smiled at me and I could not help but smile back. We sat on the couch and stayed there for a little while in silence until he asked me, "What about you?"

"I am..." I didn't know what to say I was a celestial being, though I did prefer male pronouns. "I don't know Dean, I don't know."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Cool."

Walking into Biology I noticed how ecstatic Dean Winchester looked. This was possibly a bad sign, but if I was being realistic bad signs were apart of my day life. sat in my seat pulling out my notebook and turned to him. "What seems to have you so excited Dean?"

"There is a big party at my friend Jo's house. Her mom works at the roadhouse bar. She's like a sister to me and her parties are always the radist. I was also thinking, you know if you wanted to come with me?" He said looking nervous. I did not understand why he was so nervous he was asking me to go to a party. Don't normal friends do that or is it not a custom in Kansas?

"I would love to Dean, but you know my brothers would never let me go to a party. Especially with you." I said serious. "I know, I know I was thinking maybe this can be our first Cas." He said.

"Our first? Our first what?" I said not following with what he was saying.

"Our first act of rebellion! Together I'm sure we can make you a rebel!" He said with a grin.

"Dean I don't think that would be a wise choice. Being a rebel can lead to serious trouble in my family." I said looking at him.

"Look how about this we'll only be there for an hour, get in get out. It'll be easy I can help you sneak out the house. Alright?" I nodded to him. This plan did not seem so bad and besides what was the worse that could happen?


End file.
